Winter Overgrowth
by StevenUniverseAU
Summary: Snowdin is suddenly enveloped in strange plants and vines, so the inhabitants are forced to evacuate. This story is written from Sans's point of view, watch as the skelebros learn to cope with their new situation!


(Written in Sans's P.O.V.)

I look back towards the boarder, the little pathway that lead from Snowdin to Waterfall, and felt an uneasiness creep up my spine. Snowdin had been covered in thick vines and strange plants which had sprouted up outta nowhere.

I could ask myself how this happened as no other timeline had ever produced something like this.

However, this question has been circling in my skull since the evacuation started. Was that annoying weed behind this? If so why wait so long to try this method? Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, I almost jumped out of my non-existent skin!

"BROTHER! YOU SEEM QUITE TROUBLED, NOT THAT I CAN BLAME YOU, WOULD TALKING TO THE GREAT PAPYRUS AID YOU?" Papyrus gives me a supportive grin, what can I say it's rather infectious. I smiled back and turn to face him.

"sorry bro, it's just hard to believe this is actually happening. i'm okay as long as i have my cool bro by my side." Paps seemed pleased by that answer though he still looked concerned, he gently picks me up and so I wrap my arms around his shoulders to give myself a bit more support.

"WORRY NOT BROTHER; FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL STAY BY YOUR SIDE AND BE YOUR GREAT SUPPORT! NYEH HEH HEH!!" With that we catch up with the evacuation, of course most monsters were freaking out whilst others were scared. Where would we go from here?

"Papyrus! Thank the stars you're okay! I heard what had happened and I was worried sick!!" Undyne runs over, grabs Papyrus by the shoulders and shakes him frantically.

"NYEH! I APOLOGISE FOR WORRYING YOU UNDYNE! THIS ENTIRE SITUATION WAS RATHER UNEXPECTED BUT NOTHING THAT THE GREAT PAPYRUS COULD NOT OVERCOME!" Papyrus puts me down to hug Undyne, he hated worrying his friends and I can't say I blame her for worrying.

-Earlier that day-

"SANS~! I MADE YOU BREAKFAST, PLEASE COME DOWN!" It was 7am, Papyrus had finished his morning chores and now he eagerly awaited for my answer.

I creak open my bedroom door, a lazy yawn escaping me.

"ok. i'll be down in a minute." I go back into my room and throw on my usual blue jacket. Once I was ready I teleport to the living room.

"sup bro." I casually greet Paps as he exists the kitchen.

"AH IT'S GREAT TO SEE YOU BROTHER, I JUST FINISHED PLATING YOUR BREAKFAST. I DO HOPE YOU LIKE IT!" He puts a plate down in front of me, I blink in surprise as I see it wasn't spaghetti but toast with some scrambled eggs on top.

"ok, who are you and where is the real papyrus?" I ask in a joking manner, an obvious smirk on my face.

"NYEH HEH HEH! FEAR NOT DEAR BROTHER, I HAVE NOT BEEN REPLACED BY A DOPPELGANGER. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE LEARNT A LOT OF NEW RECIPES SO I HAVE DECIDED TO TRY ONE OUT!" It was certainly a pleasant surprise, plus it smelled **amazing**.

I took a bite of the scrambled eggs and a bit of toast, the flavour that hit my tongue was intense. Never have I tasted anything so good! It was a perfect blend of buttery goodness and seasoned eggs. I immediately eat more, Papyrus was rather surprised but happy.

"holy asgore, papyrus this is the best food i've ever tasted!" Upon hearing that Paps lights up, his cheekbones glowed with a soft amber/orange and his eyes twinkled.

"REALLY!? YOU MEAN IT!? WOWIE!! I'M FLATTERED, THANK YOU BROTHER!" It was the first time in ages that Papyrus glowed like that, it made my soul feel warm.

After breakfast Papyrus left for his morning jog, leaving me in the house. I spent a few hours just lazing around the house when I heard screams from outside. I took a look to see what the fuss was about and I froze, these vines were growing out of the ground and wrapping themselves around buildings.

A few monsters were getting caught in them which made the instant feeling of dread hit me; oh stars, what if Papyrus had been caught up in these things?! I whip out my cellphone and call him.

"come on pap, pick up!" I muttered, keeping an eye out for rouge vines. At that moment the connection was made.

"_BROTHER? WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU CALLING ME FOR? IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?__" _A wash of relief went through my body as I hear his voice, thank Asgore he was okay.

"bro, something really weird is happening. snowdin is being invaded by vines and other plants, everyone is evacuating it seems so i want you to meet me by the boarder." I exit the house and start walking in that direction.

"_OH! OKAY, I'LL BE THERE AS QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE. GOODBYE FOR NOW BROTHER!" _Papyrus hangs up, I sigh and put my cell away.

-Now-

"Heh, of course! Now then, I'll get back to tending to the others. Talk to you soon Papyrus!" Undyne grins and runs off to do her duty.


End file.
